Machine Gun (Rapture)
BioShock The Machine Gun is the second ranged weapon obtained in BioShock. It is located in the in the Medical Pavilion. It fires a rapid spray of auto rounds, each doing a moderate amount of damage. Its main weaknesses are heavy recoil and low accuracy at long range. However, the damage can be increased and the recoil reduced with upgrades at a Power to the People station, increasing the Machine Gun's effectiveness. There is no hit location damage bonus when using this weapon; bullets do the same amount of damage no matter where the target is hit. Power to the People Upgrades *Recoil Reduction *25% Damage Increase Ammunition Types - Machine Gun *'Standard Auto Round' - Standard ammunition for the Machine Gun, deals a moderate amount of (piercing) damage. *'Antipersonnel Auto Round '- Uncommon ammunition for the Machine Gun, deals a high amount of (piercing) damage against Splicers. *'Armor-Piercing Auto Round' - Rare ammunition for the Machine Gun, deals a high amount of (piercing) damage against Security Devices and Big Daddies. Strategy *This weapon is particularly effective for targeting multiple enemies or if the player is not very accurate, since it deals continuous punishment at close to mid-range. However, aiming for targets beyond that range becomes ineffective, as the bullet spray will make the weapon very inaccurate. *It is recommended to take the recoil reduction upgrade before the damage upgrade, unless the player has advanced significantly in the game. This is because the Machine Gun is capable of mowing down any low-level enemy in seconds, even with standard ammo, and its recoil can become quite problematic after firing non-stop. *When the player has acquired enough antipersonnel rounds, it is recommended to keep it as the main ammunition for the Machine Gun, except if the player wishes to use it against machinery or Big Daddies (not advised, it takes several magazines to kill a Big Daddy, while electrical weaponry can kill them far more quickly). *The exception to the above rule is when fighting Security Bots during an alarm. They tend to move very quickly and can deal a lot of punishment given the chance, so having a weapon capable of quickly dealing against multiple weak enemies will greatly help. Recommended Tonics *Natural Camouflage will help the player stage an ambush against enemies. *The Damage Research line of tonics will significantly increase damage against researched enemies. *The Machine Buster line of tonics will increase damage versus machinery. Help Caption Press _ to fire. Fires a rapid spray of bullets. Very effective against groups or at close range. Base ammo: Machine Gun Rounds ''-- Small amount of piercing'' damage. Advanced ammo: Antipersonnel Auto Rounds -- Small amount of antipersonnel damage. Inventable ammo: Armor-piercing Auto Rounds -- Small amount of armor-piercing damage. Gallery File:Machine Gun a.png|A regular Machine Gun. File:Machine Gun b.png|A Machine Gun with the increased damage upgrade. File:Machine Gun c.png|A Machine Gun with the decreased kickback upgrade. File:Machine Gun d.png|A fully-upgraded Machine Gun. File:Leadhead's Machine Gun.png|The unique machine gun used by Leadhead Splicers. Trivia *Leadhead Splicers frequently drop a much cruder type of machine gun that has a shorter barrel, lacks the shoulder stock, and has no foregrip. *The Thompson could have the forward handgrip and shoulder stock stripped in real life and still be used, this may explain the cruder version mentioned above. *The Machine Gun strongly resembles the M1928 Thompson Sub-Machine Gun (which was used extensively by American forces in the then recent conflict, World War II) with a drum magazine and pistol grip in real life, although there is no real design of Thompson with a forty-round drum magazine. There was, however a twenty-round box magazine and a fifty-round drum magazine.Thompson submachine gun on Wikipedia The developers appear to have split the difference, and lowered the fire rate from 800 rounds/minute to around 500 rounds/minute. BioShock 2 The Machine Gun 'is the fourth weapon to be acquired by Subject Delta, and is first picked up in Ryan Amusements. However, the Machine Gun is a Gatling Gun instead of a Tommy Gun like in the first game. MachineGun Ammo Capacity Power to the People Upgrades Basic Upgrades *'Increased Damage Reinforced barrels allow for increased muzzle pressure and a higher damage output. :This upgrade adds tempered, heavy-gauge steel barrels and a re-enforcing pin to the Machine Gun, which increases the damage of the ammunition fired. *'Recoil Reduction' A stabilization cylinder reduces the kickback of the Machine Gun, resulting in more accurate fire. :A flash suppression vent is added to the end of the Machine Gun, directing propellant gas upwards which counteracts the gun's kickback. Final Upgrade *'Ricochet Enhancement' A high density electrical field prevents shots from breaking up on first impact, causing them to ricochet. :This upgrade adds a magnetic coil assembly to the Machine Gun, causing the bullets fired to ricochet once off of any solid surface they hit. Note that enemies do not cause bullets to ricochet. Ammunition Types - Machine Gun *'.50 Caliber Rounds' - Base ammunition for the Machine Gun. Deal a moderate amount of piercing damage. *'Anti-Personnel Rounds' - Alternate ammunition for the Machine Gun. Deal a high amount of piercing damage against Splicers. *'Armor-Piercing Rounds' - Alternate ammunition for the Machine Gun. Deal a high amount of piercing damage against Security Devices, Big Daddies, and Big Sisters. Will pierce through multiple Splicers. Gallery File:BS2MachineGun.jpg|''BioShock 2's Machine Gun, found in Ryan Amusements File:ChainGunDamageUpgrade.jpg|''BioShock 2's Machine Gun, with the increased damage upgrade. File:GatlingGun4.jpg|''BioShock 2's Machine Gun, with all three upgrades Trivia *The Machine Gun uses the same caliber as the GAU-19 Gatling gun, which is too big for any human to carry and has an enormous recoil force of 500 lbs. It might be based on the GAU-19, but the GAU-19 wasn't around until the 1980s.GAU-19 on Wikipedia. However, the original Gatling gun was invented in the 1860s. It is entirely plausible that Rapture developed the technology further, due to the needs of the Rapture Civil War. *The US army experimented with an 1860's era Gatling gun with an electric motor replacing the handcrank in 1945, so it is plausible that some experimental designs were taken and manufactured in Rapture. *Judging from a broken piece of what looks like a cylinder on the top of the weapon, it would appear that it was broken off of some kind of mounted turret and turned into a makeshift hand-held weapon. The cylinder could also have been what was mounting it to the wall in its display case. ''BioShock 2 Multiplayer The original Machine Gun returns as a usable weapon in multiplayer, now referred to as the Tommy Gun. It is unlocked at Rank 2. Turf Wars Multiplayer Gameplay, video at GameTrailers.com Multiplayer Upgrades *'33% Clip Increase': unlocked at Rank 13. Increases the Tommy Gun's clip from thirty to forty rounds before having to reload. *'Recoil Decrease': unlocked at Rank 31. Decreases the Tommy Gun's recoil when firing, but slows its rate of fire. *'Fire Rate Increase': unlocked with Sinclair Solutions Tester Pack. Increases fire rate, but creates bigger spread. Gallery 100513-184623.jpg|The Machine Gun with no Upgrades 100513-183316.jpg|The Machine Gun with the Ammo Upgrade 100513-183129.jpg|The Machine Gun with the Faster Firing Upgrade References fr:Mitraillatte Category:BioShock Weapons Category:BioShock 2 Weapons Category:BioShock 2 Multiplayer Weapons